


Vacation

by blueroyal_roses



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueroyal_roses/pseuds/blueroyal_roses
Summary: Kaoru invites Misaki to her uncle's summer home for some alone time. Misaki, happy to spend whatever time she can with her, obliges.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Vacation

In Kaoru's extremely professional opinion, taking Misaki to her uncle's summer home alone was the best decision she had made in all of her life. 

She was normally one to invite everyone she could like she had in the past—rounding up a gaggle of girls she was hardly acquainted with and traveling down with them to the serene forests of Japan was an easy decision, after all, it helped form new friendships and bonds. 

However, the prince knew full well that Misaki was not much of a people person. Whether it be a charity event funded by the ever-wealthy Tsurumaki family or an impromptu after party invitation leading off one of Kaoru's plentiful performances onstage, the brunette was never all too fond of it. Kaoru knew the way she tensed up whenever there were to be a crowd of over fifty attendees, and while it made them polar opposites of one another, Misaki was her rock. 

And therefore at the suggestion of some alone time with nothing but nature and her girlfriend, Misaki was quick to jump to the opportunity. 

It had already been nearly two days, the end of the second closing in on them in due time. They lay together on a hammock deep within the depths of the sprawling green forest, the roped cradle beneath them swaying at any slight movement—usually ensued by Kaoru whom, with her greater height advantage, caused a major unbalance between the two and with that a lot of uncomfortable rocking. It was peaceful despite the jerky movements, however. As the afternoon skies formed a gradient of blues, pinks, and oranges, the natural sounds of the forest began to propagate. Soon, only the occasional rustle of leaves in the wind and chirping of retiring birds could be heard. 

Misaki let out a sigh from deep within her lungs. It wasn't often she could take breaks such as she was doing now with Kaoru. Usually she was preoccupied with work, school, the band, and helping look after her siblings. It really weighed a lot onto her plate, but for now, it was all in the past. She had nothing to worry about as long as Kaoru was here beside her. Speaking of Kaoru, it wasn't normal for her to be as quiet as she currently was. 

The shorter cast a glance up at her girlfriend, watching carefully as her chest rose and fell at a calm rate, her mouth ajar and the white tips of her teeth exposed for the world to see. Long eyelashes fanned her cheeks, and the prince's thin eyebrows were relaxed. Her hands were neatly folded over her belly. Misaki took a moment to pause and admire her dozing girlfriend, a phantom of a smile tracing her lips. 

"Kaoru-san, you awake? If you want to go inside and take a rest there instead, I don't mind. It's gonna get chilly out here soon." She proposed, not expecting an answer. Kaoru seemed to be out cold—granted, she wasn't as elegant asleep as she was now—however, her guess was quickly proven incorrect as piercing crimson eyes were unveiled at last. "Oh. Sorry for waking you up."

Kaoru propped herself up on her elbows without hardly missing a beat, a small yet enchanting smile forming once she regained awareness of her surroundings. "There is no need to apologize, my sweet. I was merely resting my eyes, is all." She plopped back down onto the hammock and rolled onto her side, taking Misaki's midsection into her loose grasp. "The tranquility that surrounds us provides a perfect opportunity for relaxation. I suggest you take advantage of it as I am." The purplette added, her eyes already closing again. 

"Whatever you say, Kaoru-san." Misaki repositioned herself to fit into Kaoru's embrace, turning to face the drowsy prince. She craned her neck to place a kiss to her forehead. Perhaps napping together was the ideal way to spend a perfect evening.

**Author's Note:**

> it has been so long since i've written fanfiction, and this is actually my first time completing a writing for bang dream, despite my long time in the fandom. i love kaomisa, and kaoru would definitely pull a dad-move and hide her sleeping by saying she's resting her eyes. feedback and kudos appreciated!


End file.
